Brighter Now
by jamsu
Summary: Godric is thinking about suicide but what happens when a blonde woman wakes something up inside him?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story. It's Godric/OC and maybe Eric/Sookie or Eric/OC on later on. Please tell me what you guys think about it. Should I continue it or not?**

* * *

Adira Parker wasn't really interested going into a bar, even less to a vampire bar. She was more interested on staying at home and reading a book or watching netflix, but one of her few friends, Sierra's sister was in trouble.

Adira knew that Kylie and other people from her town liked to go there but Adira had no idea what was so nice about Fangtasia. Only difference between normal bar and Fangtasia was that there were vampires there. Adira had no problems with vampires. She had even met one. His name was Bill Compton.

Bill was dating Sookie Stackhouse. Adira didn't know Sookie that well, but she knew her brother Jason. Once upon a time Jason and Adira's big sister, Alexandra hooked up. That was not big news. Jason hooked up with a lot girls.

Adira had middle length blonde hair and usually she curled them when she was going out but today they were straight since she wasn't planning on going anywhere. She was wearing a white lace top, blue jeans, grey cardigan, brown boots and long necklace. She wasn't going to change her clothes just because she had to get Kylie.

Adira was grateful that it didn't take long for her to find Kylie. She want to go back home as quickly as possible.

"Kylie," Adira said, when she reached the girl with brown hair, sitting with her head in the table.

"Adira! You came for me," Kylie said, smiling.

"Why did you come here or even more importantly why did you call me?"

"I came to see the sexy blond vampire," Kylie told her, looking at someone over Adira's head, "Besides my sister doesn't have a car and my friends very busy. Also I knew you would come. You can't say no to most people."

"Alright. Are you ready to go then?" Adira asked. She knew that she was sometimes too nice and when they asked her to do something, like drive to Fangtasia and pick them up, she usually did.

"He didn't even notice me! He just kept sitting there and talking with that boy," Kylie said, pouting. Adira turned to look at the guy her friend's sister talked about. There was a tall blond guy sitting with a brown haired boy.

"Let's go," Adira said, taking a hold of Kylie's hand, but Kylie took her hand out of Adira's and ran to the stage.

 _Oh. Crap._

* * *

Godric was depressed so he had taken some time off and decided to visit his progeny. He had it all planned out. He was going to say goodbye to Eric without him actually realizing it and then give himself to the church that has given vampires a hard time in his area.

"How long are you going to stay, master?" Eric asked him. Godric has tried too many times to count to make Eric stop calling her master but old habits die hard.

"Kylie!" he heard a voice calling out and two women came closer to them. The girl with blonde hair was running after the one that had almost reached him and Eric.

"Are you crazy?" The blonde girl yelled after reaching, who Godric assumed to be Kylie.

"I just want him to notice me, Adira," she informed her friend. _So her name was Adira._

"And you thought hey! I'll run to him and hope that he won't think you're trying to stake him, huh?" Adira asked her, sarcastically.

"Maybe," Kylie murmured.

"Or maybe you're too drunk to think straight, so can we finally go? I only came to get you, not to see you embarrass yourself. I could've just stay and watch Vikings, if I would've known," Adira told her and I saw Eric lifting his eyebrow. He was Viking after all.

"Let's go then, Adira but please don't tell my sister. She would never let me live this down," Kylie pleaded.

"Deal. You know the blonde was Viking or something when he was human, according to Sookie," Kylie told her and Eric's interest rose after hearing Sookie's name. Not soon after Pam arrived, so Godric guessed Eric called on her with their maker-child- bond.

"Who are they?" Eric asked, looking at two girls walking away.

"Kylie Grey and Adira Parker. Guess where they are from?" Pam asked her maker.

"Bon Temps?"

Godric felt hope first time in a long time, hope that he would see Adira again. She interested him.


	2. Chapter 2

Adira woke up when her phone started ringing. She was really tired after she spent last night reading a book. She had a bad habit of drag from stop reading. It always started with finishing that page or chapter and before she knew it, she had only few hours to sleep. She fell right asleep after she came home from her job. She worked in a kindergarten and children could be too much for her, sometimes.

"Hello," she answered the phone with a tired voice.

"It's Sookie Stackhouse. Did I wake you?" Sookie asked her. Why was Sookie Stackhouse calling her?

"Yeah. I guess I fell asleep. What's up?" Adira asked her, "There's not another murder, is there?" There had been a serial killer after women, who had had sex with vampires or had something to do with vampires. They catched him and it turned out to be Arlene's fiance. Arlene worked at the Merlotte's with Sookie. Adira also heard that after that they found a body on Andy's car. Andy was a sheriff but everyone just called him Andy, much to his displeasure. Someone had cut out a woman's heart and put her on Andy's car, while he was getting drunk.

"No. Nothing like that, Adira. I got your number from Jason, who got it from your sister. I hope that's OK?" Sookie asked her.

"What's going on then, if no one's dead?" Adira wondered aloud. It wasn't like they were friends, or something.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to go out tonight or something? It's just I had this big fight with Bill and I really need a girls' night out," Sookie informed her.

"But why me? You have friends, like Tara and Arlene. Besides, you have never called me before," Adira wondered aloud.

"They are busy. Please, Adira. It's important," Sookie informed her, pressing the word 'please'.

"Fine," Adira gave in. I need to learn say 'no'.

"Great! I'll get you tonight with my car. We're going to a bar in Shreveport. I'll text you later the details," Sookie informed her, before hanging up. It must've been a coincidence that Fangtasia was located in Shreveport. Sookie was dating a vampire, but if she was fighting with Bill, she couldn't be dumb enough to want to go there, right?

* * *

Godric was surprised, when Adira came into Fangtasia. It had been few days since he last saw her. Adira arrived with the girl Eric was so fond of. Eric, of course, would never admit that but Godric saw that under all that flirting, he really wanted her to became his.

Godric hadn't even talked to Adira yet, and already knew he felt the same way towards her as his child felt towards the other girl. Godric had figured out that Adira wasn't that kind of a girl, who partied, or at least went to vampire bars, but he was still disappointed that she hadn't come the night after meeting her.

"Sookie, why did you bring me here?" Adira asked her, confused.

"We need to talk with Eric," Sookie told Adira. Unknown to Adira and Godric, Sookie had made a deal with Eric. Sookie had been hurt last night after her fight with Bill and Bill brought her to Fangtasia. Doctor saved her and Sookie found out that Eric had imprisoned her friend, Lafayette.

"Who's Eric," Adira asked, confused again.

"You don't know Eric? I thought you were here with Kylie-"

"How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone and I doubt she did either," Adira told her, narrowing her eyes and Sookie pointed at her head.

"So it's true what they say? You can read minds," Adira said, amazed.

"Yes, and Eric was the blond in the throne. Remember him?" Sookie asked her.

"Oh yeah! He was with that boy." Godric hated looking so young, because people always referred him as a boy.

The girls walked in front of Eric's office door and Godric followed them. Their conversation had peaked his interest. Sookie had come with his boyfriend, who had smelled like another woman, and they had talked with Eric after she was saved but Godric hadn't been interested back then on their conversation. Godric hadn't told the woman about her partner being disloyal because it wasn't his business and he doubted she would have even believed him. She would probably have assumed that he was just saying it for Eric. Like he was interested In their drama. Eric didn't need his help with getting a girl, like he didn't need Eric's.

* * *

Adira felt him behind her, so she turned around just when Eric opened the door.

"You surprise me," Eric told Sookie after Godric closed the door behind them, "And that is a rare quality in a breather." Eric turned his eyes to him as Sookie told him that he disgusted her.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you."

"I'd prefer cancer," Sookie informed Eric.

"Sookie!" Adira yelled.

"Godric, did you need something?" Eric asked his maker.

"No," he told him, simply and walked to the couch. Adira got tired with standing, so she walked to the couch too, which made her black dress rise higher, and not soon after the blonde woman that checked her ID last time she was there threw someone at Sookie's feet.

"Oh!" The man moaned with pain.

"Such a shame. I was hoping I could convince Eric to let me keep you," Pam said.

"No, you already have enough pets," Eric told her.

"No offence, but you ain't exactly my type, bitch," The man said and now Adira recognized him as Lafayette. She was one of Sookie's friends that had gone missing.

"Can I kick him?" Pam asked.

"No!" Adira yelled. She didn't know him very well but he was always nice to her.

"Enough," Eric said with no-nonsense voice.

"So you brought me here to what exactly?" Adira asked Sookie.

"I'm sorry, Adira. I had to bring you. I made a deal with Eric," Sookie told her, apologetically..

"What kind of deal?" Adira asked, pissed now. That didn't sound good.

"I brought you here to meet him,so he'd let Lafayette go."

"Seriously! You just traded me to Lafayette. I get that we don't know each other so well and he's your friend but- seriously!" Adira said and turned to look at Eric, "Why did you want to meet me?"

"I wanted to see what my maker saw in you," Eric told her.

"Your maker?" Adira asked him and he just looked at the boy next to her. Adira turned her eyes from Eric to the boy next to her.

"Leave us," Godric said.

"I'll walk you two to your car," Eric told Sookie.

"Actually she's my ride," Adira said shyly.

"I'll give you a ride after we talk, darling," Godric told her.

"I-I don't even know you," Adira said.

"Then we had to change that, won't we?" Godric asked her, putting a piece of her behind her ear. Godric liked when her hair was straight but he liked when it was curly, like now, too.

"Pam," Eric said and Pam picked Lafayette from the floor.

"I'll call you," Sookie told her, "I promise nothing will happen to you."

"So…" Adira said after everyone left and Godric was just holding her to him. Godric moved his face closer and closer to her until she had laid to the couch, to try to avoid whatever he wanted to do to her. Godric moved over Adira and his face was few inches from hers.

"W-what did you want to talk about?" Adira stuttered, when she felt his hand going up and up from her knee to her thigh.

"I want to talk about you," Godric told her, after he gave a peck on her lips. He moved to sit on the other side of the couch, so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. Adira felt so hot after the kiss that she took her red coat off.

* * *

 **I wasn't going to update until Friday but I decided to update early after getting so nice comments. Thank you so much for all the reviews and over 20 followers for the first chapter! Thank you.**

 **I hope Godric and other True Blood characters aren't as OOC as in my last Godric fic. I still wince on Godric POV on "Telepath for the rescue". Before I started writing this, I was going to continue that fic but couldn't after I tried to re-read the first chapter. _It was that horrible._**

 **So what did you think about this chapter and Adira? I have only once before writen OC character and he was just a minor character, so I would like know what you feel about her.**

 ***waiting eagerly for reviews***

 **P.S I decided to make Eric and Sookie a side couple. Also Bill is cheating on her, oops.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made pinterest page for clothes and stuff. You can find link on my profile.**

* * *

"I think there's something wrong with me," Adira told her best friend the next day. They had just put kids to sleep, so now they were cleaning after them. Adira had read them a story about Peter Pan.

"You mean besides your obsession over the vampire diaries?" Sierra joked. She was wearing orange tank top and jeans. Adira was wearing white top and black jeans. Sierra had to keep her long brown hair in a pony tail, since children liked to play with long hair.

"I am not obsessed over it!" Adira whisper yelled.

"Really?" Sierra asked her, dryly.

"I am only obsessed over klaroline, OK?" She could admit truthfully that she was obsessed over her OTP, but she wasn't obsessed over the show. She didn't even know how she could finish the latest season.

"Fine. So what's wrong with you, then?" Sierra asked. She really didn't want to hear about klaroline again. Her friend was obsessed with that pairing and it could be annoying to hear about it all the time.

"I was kinda… kidnapped yesterday," Adira admitted.

"What?" Sierra yelled.

"Shh! Don't wake the kids," Adira told her friend, firmly.

"You were what?"

"Kidnapped," Adira told her.

"How can you be kinda kidnapped?" Sierra wondered aloud.

"You know the usual. Sookie Stackhouse called me and sold me to these two vampires," Adira told her, biting her nails.

"Oh my God! Why would she do that? I always thought she was nice. Wait- Is that why you think there's something wrong with you? Because of her?"

"I know right! She always seemed so nice but from what I figured out Eric blackmailed her,"Adira told her friend.

"And what was more important than other person's life?" Sierra asked, mad at Sookie Stackhouse.

"You know Lafayette right," Adira asked and waited until Sierra nodded her head, "They kidnapped him and were torturing him. They promised to let him go,if Sookie brought me to them."

"How did you get away?"

"I didn't. That's the thing," Adira said.

"What? They just let you go?"

"Yes. I spend the whole night with talking with one of them. His name is Godric," Adira sighted.

"Wait a minute. You're not saying you fell in love with this Godric, right?"

"Of course not! But-"

"But what?" Sierra wondered aloud.

"We kissed and instead of running away I-I took my jacket off and spend the whole night talking to him about everything and anything," Adira admitted.

"What?!," Sierra whisper-yelled, "Are you crazy?"

"Exactly! That's why I think there's something wrong with me. I even let him walk me home."

"Maybe you're mates?" Sierra wondered aloud.

"Don't be crazy, Sierra."

"How is that crazy? Isn't that a thing that happens in those weird books you read?"

"They are only books and besides they are werewolf books. Godric is a vampire, not a werewolf," Adira informed her friend.

"Then I don't know what's wrong with you but be careful. Vampires might seem cool in your books but this is the real life."

"I know. What do you think I should do about Godric? I really liked him," Adira told her friend.

"If I were you, I would avoid him but if you really, really like him, maybe you should see him and see it yourself, that it's not such a good idea to see him and maybe finally get over Matt," Sierra told her. Matt was her high school sweetheart and her only boyfriend. He was also the only person Adira had had sex with.

"I am over Matty."

"Are you sure? You haven't dated anyone since him," Sierra said.

"I know I haven't and maybe this thing isn't a good idea with Godric but I want to give it a chance. I don't want to wonder, when I'm like 60 what if, what it would've been like."

"Then give him a chance but don't be like Sookie, who forgives everything for that vampire of hers. I will kick your ass if you become like her," Sierra told her.

"Deal!" Adira smiled at her friend.

"How did they know about you anyway?" Sierra wondered aloud.

"I-I-I-"

"Adira?"

"I went there once," Adira finally admitted.

"Why on earth would you go to Fangtasia?"

* * *

 **Sorry no Godric this time. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Adira was laying in her sofa and watching Buffy, the vampire slayer from Netflix. Most people liked to eat popcorn while watching something, but Adira didn't like popcorn's very much, so instead she was eating chips. Adira was just putting a chip in her mouth when her phone rang and she had to chew quickly.

"Hello," she answered but whoever was in the other side of the phone call stayed silent.

"Is someone there?" she asked but whoever called her hang up. Adira put her phone back to the table in front of her couch, in wonderment. Who would call just to hang up? Maybe it was just a wrong number, she decided and continued to watch her show. She was so focused on her show that she almost jumped when her doorbell rang. She laid her chips on the table and removed her covers from her legs to next to her.

"Godric," Adira said amazed when she saw who was behind the door.

"Adira," Godric said, smiling at her. He thought Adira looked really cute, even sexy with her short, messy hair. Her hair had been up most of the day, so it looked like she had just had sex, when she took her hair down.

"How- Why are you here? How did you even know where I live?" Adira wondered aloud but Godric just smirked at her.

"You're not stalking me, right? Oh, my God. You're here to kill me," Adira panicked.

"Do you really think that low of me?" Adira couldn't help but smile. Godric didn't know it but he had just made a Klaroline reference.

"Are you mocking me?" Adira asked, offended. If Godric knew where she lived, he must know a lot of things about her. Who know if he even knew about her obsession.

 _That's paranoia talking, Adira._ He walked you home, remember?

"Never mind. I heard I can cancel your invite anytime, if I invite you in. Is this true?" Adira asked, wanting to be sure before inviting a vampire inside her home.

"It is, ängel," Godric confirmed.

"Good, then come on in," Adira told him. She might have a crush on him but she wasn't stupid. Godric seemed nice but she had only met him once before and he was a vampire.

"Am I interrupting something?" Godric asked her as they were walking to her living room.

"No. Why do you ask?" Adira wondered aloud and realized what he was talking about when she saw what scene was going on her television.

 _Great. It's one of the sex scenes between Buffy and Spike._ Godric must have heard it with his vampire hearing.

Adira blushed bright red and quickly ran to her computer to press pause. After that she closed her TV, but she couldn't stop blushing. It was so embarrassing. It was just her luck that Godric had to see her looking at a sex scene.

She knew the show almost line by line, since she watched it every year but how was she supposed to know it was Godric behind the door and she was going to invite him in? Adira thought that it would've been one of her friends, sisters or even Sookie Stackhouse. She had been calling her non stop since leaving her to the wolves, or in this case vampires.

Adira was leaning on the wall when Godric asked, if she would go on a date with him and she answered no. Suddenly Godric was standing in front of her. His hand shot out onto the wall next to her face.

"Go out with me," Godric told Adira, as he moved some of her hair from her shoulder. Godric didn't know what got into him but he really wanted her to go out with him. It didn't help when he looked at the little human with her sexy messy hair, red cheeks and leaning against a wall. Godric got some really impure thoughts about him and her against the wall and started kissing her from her neck to her shoulder. He couldn't stop the smile forming to his lips when he felt her shivering.

"Fine," Adira told him. She remembered her best friend's advice to give Godric a change but to be careful. She was actually torn between wanting to Godric's mouth stop doing whatever it was doing and continuing this, whatever it was.

 _Not that she would admit that._

* * *

 ** _Sorry that it took so long. I just had zero inspiration since almost no one reviewed in last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one more._**


	5. Chapter 5

Adira couldn't believe it had already been few weeks since she started dating Godric. Two weeks ago she almost didn't agree to go that date and now she was falling in love with a 2000- year old vampire. She was just worried that other shoe would drop.

She knew from her books and television shows that when vampire meets or is happy with a girl, something bad would happen. Like when Buffy had sex with Angel he lost his soul or when Bella and Edward… She couldn't believe she almost made a twilight reference.

Adira thought that she could keep avoiding Sookie Stackhouse. She thought she could be successful since they never really talked to each other before she kinda kidnapped her to Eric Northman of all people.

Adira and Eric didn't really get along at first but these days they were almost friends. Adira didn't blame Eric for being mean at her. Godric was one of the most important people in Eric's life, so he was overprotective. Godric disagreed of course and they decided to be civil for him. Adira might be nice person and had hard time to say no to people but when someone was mean to her, she was mean back.

"Adira?" A voice brought her back to now. Adira was wearing Black skinny jeans, beige booties,white tee, red and black flannel and beige hat. She was having lunch at Merlotte's with Sierra and Sookie Stackhouse was standing in front of them, wearing her waitress clothes. Sierra was wearing a black crop top, skirt and leather jacket. Sierra had kinda bad ass style when she wasn't working. Adira usually was too too shy to use clothes that showed her stomach.

"What do you want?" Sierra asked Sookie, madly. She was even more mad at Sookie than Adira. No one messed up with Sierra's best friend. Adira on other hand felt bad when she saw how sad Sookie was.

"I came to apologize. I've tried calling you but you never answer, not that I blame you after- you know but I only wanted to save Lala," Sookie explained.

"Maybe that's the problem," Adira told her, quietly, "You only think about you and your friends. You weren't thinking about what it could mean to me, were you?"

"But you're okay, right?"

"That's not the point, Sookie. You know how Eric and Pam are like and you just left me there. You had Bill to save your ass but what if Godric wouldn't have wanted to-" Adira stopped talking when she saw that Sookie was crying.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Sierra asked her, angrily.

"Sierra, Shh!" Adira told her best friend and moved a little so Sookie could sit down next to her.

"I can't. I should go before Sam gets mad," Sookie told them as she wiped a tear from below her eye.

"Just sit and just tell me what's wrong. It's not Eric, is it?" Adira was just too selfless for her own good.

"It's just Bill," Sookie told them.

"He's a creep," Sierra told her, "What did he do?"

"I found out he was cheating me with his maker."

"What?" Adira asked her, shocked, "He seemed so in love with you."

"A creep," Sierra repeated.

"Maybe some vampires are like human, then. I mean Godric-"

"You're still in touch with Godric?" Sookie asked, shocked.

"They are dating," Sierra informed her and Adira blushed.

"What is it?" Adira asked when Sookie kept quiet.

"I also did something bad," Sookie told them and looked down to her hands.

"What's that?" Adira wondered aloud.

"I kissed Eric."

"What?" Adira and Sierra asked at the same time.

"Damn that guy is hot," Sierra whispered as she took a gulp of her coca-cola.

* * *

 **I got six review in last chapter. Thank you so much guys! *hugs***

 **I wanted to update as soon as possible to make up for not updating in forever.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I made a time jump so you wouldn't have to read the awkward first date & some filler chapters but I can write a first date flashback or Sookie finding out about Bill or kissing Eric if you guys would like to read that.**

 **Anything you'd love to see in this fic?**


	6. Chapter 6

Adira didn't hear Godric come in and didn't know she wasn't alone in her home until she felt lips in her neck. She was so focused into her book, Transcendence, that she wouldn't have even noticed a murderer coming in before it was too late.

Godric was only her second serious boyfriend so she was used to only getting sex from reading erotica and she wasn't going to stop reading them just because she was dating super cute vampire with yummy tattoos.

Adira almost jumped from her couch and turned to look at who was kissing her. They had been dating for awhile,at least it was for her, but still wasn't used to much Godric liked to touch her. It was weird that he liked to touch her so often because he had warned her that vampires don't like to shake hands when she officially met hiss child, Eric.

"What are you reading?" Godric asked so close to Adira's ears that she could feel it. Adira didn't know how he always succeeded comin to her house when she was watching or reading about a sex scene. Godric tried to glance at what she was reading but she quickly put a bookmark between pages and closed the book. Adira put the book down in a table in front of her.

Godric walked from behind the couch to next to his girlfriend. It was weird for him to call her his girlfriend since he was 2000 years old. He didn't do girlfriends but that's what she was and she couldn't be happier to have her in his life.

"You look cute today," Godric said, smiling at her and Adira looked down at her clothes because she didn't remember what she was wearing. Godric had said that he didn't have time to visit today so she had just decided to wear boring blue jeans and a white jumper with an elephant in it. It was almost October so it was getting cold sometimes in her old house and she liked comfortable clothes.

"You told me, you weren't coming today," Adira told him, pouting.

"I thought I wouldn't have time but I had after all," Godric said and finally kissed her on the lips. It didn't take long for her to kiss him back. How can someone resist Godric and his sinful lips?

Godric had his hands in her hip and she had hers in his neck as they keep kissing on her couch. Godric lifted her a little bit so she would be sitting in his lap. His hands had somehow found their way in her hair and he pulled them a little so their lips parted and he could look into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Godric told her and she could tell he was sincere. Godric kissed her again before she could answer and they moved from there to her cheek and neck.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Adira told her boyfriend when she got her voice back. Adira got tired with feeling his lips on her neck when she couldn't kiss him back, so she slowly moved her hands to his hair and pulled at them. Godric was stronger than she was, so he could've stayed where he was, if he wanted to but still let her pull him out of her neck.

They smiled at each other and Adira brought his lips back to hers. She felt like a teenager again; just kissing and making out. Adira didn't feel like he was close enough so she took a hold of his shirt, so she could bring him even closer to her body. Not soon after Adira felt Godric's hand inside her shirt, on her back. Godric's phone rang just as Adira was going to take his shirt off and she got distracted.

They kept kissing but the phone rang and rang, so finally Godric picked it up. Godric talked with Eric for a few minutes even though all he wanted was to pick Adira up and bring her to bed. It didn't help that they hadn't had sex yet and just as they were going somewhere they got interrupted. Adira didn't help it as she kept biting her lip.

"I have to go,"Godric said but sounded more like a growl.

"OK," Adira said and she was a little glad for interruption. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with Godric. It was just that she didn't think now was a good time. She wasn't even wearing her sexy underwear.

Godric kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving with a vampire speed. Adira stayed sitting in the couch she had made out with Godric. She slowly touched her lips as she could still feel the kiss he left there and smiled to herself.

* * *

 **Sorry. I know it has been a month. I'm the worst but I just started a new school so I've been busy. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**

 **Comment if you want more smexy times with them so I know if I should turn this into M- story. I'm not very good with writing smut but if you guys want them I'll try to write them :)**

 **Remember I love reviews even when they are just to tell me what I'm doing wrong ;) I'm like the most insecure person ever so they could even make me more confident to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is why you told me to come?" Godric asked his child, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Eric said simply.

"Why should I care that you have your lover's ex-boyfriend?" Godric asked as he lifted his one eyebrow. He couldn't believe Eric told him to come for _this._ He could be at Adira's house. In his lover's arms and doing a lot more _pleasant_ things than watching Eric torturing Bill Compton. He could be kissing Adira's delicious lips, touch her full breasts, lick her-

"Are you even listening to me, Master?" Eric interrupted his lusty thoughts.

"Not really," Godric told his child, truthfully as he looked at his child. He still wasn't used to Eric's short hair. He supposed that ladies preferred it but Godric always loved Eric's long hair. It was the hair Eric had when he changed him.

"What did he do?" Godric asked him after a pause. He knew that Eric wouldn't just take and torture William without a reason. It wasn't that Eric was too 'nice' for that but what little Godric knew about Eric's so called future lover, she wouldn't approve.

"He tried to kidnap Sookie," Eric told him. Eric didn't look angry but Godric could tell that he was angry. Eric probably didn't show his feelings because for almost thousand years Godric teached him that vampires didn't show their emotions.

"And? Why hasn't he met the true death yet?" Had he overestimated Eric's feelings to the girl?

"He had information," Eric told him, carefully.

"On what? What could be more important than-"

"It's about Finn."

"Finnick? You're certain?"

"Yes, Master," Eric informed him. This couldn't be good. Finn only brought trouble with him.

* * *

Finnick was stalking a girl with medium blonde hair. Godric had left her house awhile ago and Finn still hadn't moved. The girl wasn't his usual type but he had to admit that she was cute.

She had changed her clothes into white and pink pajamas. Her white shirt had a heart and with his vampire sight he could see that it had a text "Bed kind" in it. Adira's pajamas had little flowers in it. Adira's slippers were the best part for him. They were bunnies with fangs.

Finn might have tried to make Adira his in another situation. He had to make Godric and Eric pay for killing his maker. Unfortunately for Adira and her annoying friend, Sookie Stackhouse they were going to pay for Godric and Eric's mistakes.

 _Godric and Eric would regret the day they met him, especially Godric._

Finn wasn't so sure that Godric cared much about his human companion. She couldn't believe he would since he hadn't fed on the girl, given her his blood or even protected her in any way when he left her.

He had stalked Sookie few times too and Eric seemed to be _really_ interested to the girl. Godric's child hadn't even sensed him around his little crush. Finn had known about his crush already when the girl was dating that baby vampire, Bill Compton.

Bill had noticed him, once, and growled mine before leaving him alone. The boy didn't seem that interested on the girl. It seemed more like he was with the girl because he _had_ to be.

Finn wasn't that interested on what happened to Eric or his lady friend. He wanted Godric more dead.

It hurt more to be betrayed by someone close to you, after all. Even after so many centuries.

* * *

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Yes, I made another OC character lol. I thought it would be more interesting to use one that you didn't know already.**


	8. Chapter 8

Adira was walking to her bedroom when she heard someone coming inside her house.

"Adira!" She heard Godric's worried voice.

"Yeah?" Adira yelled back at him and Godric ran to her and started touching her face. Adira wasn't sure what was happening but it seemed like he thought she was hurt some reason.

"Are you hurt, _my heart_?" Godric asked her, keeping his hands on her cheeks. Godric had never called her "my heart" but Adira loved the nickname.

"I'm fine, Godric. What's going on?" Adira asked the vampire, confused.

"I think you're in danger," Godric told her before kissing her temple. Godric took her hand and led her to her bedroom. Godric still couldn't believe that he loved every way he could touch his girl. He used to hate touching anyone who wasn't Eric, even if it was just as small as shaking hands. He had sex _a lot_ but hated when they tried to cuddle with him or anything like that. She wouldn't mind with Adira though. He actually waited that to happen.

They walked in her bedroom and Adira sat down on her bed. Godric kneeled in front of her and took a hold of her hands. Godric looked at what she was wearing in her feet and smiled a bit until turning to look into her eyes.

"Godric, I'm getting scared. Tell me what's happening," Adira pleaded and so Godric told her a story about how he met Finn not long after he had made Eric. Finn was a young vampire who loved his maker deeply and often thought that she was perfection in earth.

"So what happened?" Adira wondered aloud.

"His maker, Elizabeth fell in love with Eric and he didn't feel the same way about her. They slept together, of course but Eric didn't want to commit with her. Eric enjoyed sleeping with different people every night too much.

Elizabeth got mad when she saw Eric sleeping with one of the humans she had in her home and decided to kill the human and Eric. Luckily I was close and was there in time to save him. Elizabeth was much older than Eric was, so she could've easily kill him but I was older. I staked her just as Finn walked in and he promised to end Eric and me and everyone we would hold dear."

"So what you're saying is that Eric couldn't keep his pants on and made Finn's maker fall in love with, so now that I'm dating you this Finn guy wants to make you suffer by killing me or- or even something worse?" Adira asked him, putting her hands on her face.

"Adira-"

"I can't believe this is happening! What are we going to do?" Adira asked.

"Hey, is going to be fine. I'll not let anything happen to you, my heart," Godric told her as he was caressing her hair. Godric realized after finding out about Finn that Adira really was his heart. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He hadn't felt like this about anyone in his long life but he was too selfish to leave her. He knew it would be safest to Adira but he couldn't do it.

"Has he killed a lot of your- err- lovers?" Adira asked, awkwardly after lifting her head to look at her vampire.

"Yes, over the centuries. Why?" Godric wasn't really sad about them because he didn't care about any of them as much as he did about Adira and they died so long ago.

"Do you think he killed them because of his revenge or was he jealous?"

"Jealous? About what?"

"About you. You were lovers back then."

"No. We never really cared about each other. It was just sex," Godric told her, truthfully.

"How about me?" Adira asked, blushing.

"What about you?" Godric asked as he put some of her hair behind her ear.

"What do you feel about me?"

"I love you with all of my unbeating heart," Godric told her and before he had finished his last word, he could feel warm lips on his.

"I love you too," Adira told him, smiling so big that it could almost start his heart before she kissed him again.

"Do you know what else I love?" Godric asked her before kissing her right hand.

"What's that?"

"Your shoes," Godric said, smiling a little bit.

"You mean my Myrnin slippers?"

"They are a guy's shoes?" Godric asked confused.

"No," Adira laughed, "They are what Myrnin was wearing in the book series Morganville vampires. He's a vampire scientist."

"So I'm not enough for you? You need other vampires," Godric joked before making Adira to lay down and starting to kiss her.

"I'll show you that you won't need your book vampires anymore. You have me."'

"That I do," Adira said, smiling before taking a hold of his shirt and led him by it back to her lips.

* * *

 **A LONGER CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

 **Sorry for mistakes and thank you for everyone who is following this and keeps reviewing even though I don't update much. Without you guys I don't think I would have motivation to write at all. Love you guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Adira ran into Sookie Stackhouse after coming out of her favorite bookstore. Sookie was wearing a light colored dress with flowers and a blue jeans jacket. She was also wearing some kind of boots and a necklace that Adira really liked. It was simple but nice.

Adira bought all the books from Kanin Chronicles series. It was a spin off book series from one of Adira's favorite book series, Trylle. She really loved Wendy and Loki's story and hoped Kanin Chronicles to be a little like Trylle or even have some Wendy and Loki scenes.

"Hi," Sookie said with that creepy smile of hers.

"Hey?" Adira asked, unsurely as she tried to walk away from her. Adira was wearing a light colored t-shirt, black jeans and a casual jacket. She didn't want to bring a big bag with her so she just had a small shoulder bag in her other shoulder and her books on other hand.

"Adira," Sookie cried and Adira turned to look at the other blonde girl.

"I know you hate me for what I did but can we talk? I really need someone to talk to."

"Fine, and just so you know I don't hate you," Adira told her.

* * *

That's how they ended up in Adira's house to talk about things. They were sitting in her kitchen and looking at each other silently as Sookie drank coffee and Adira drank vanilla cappuccino. Sookie had to make her coffee herself because even though Adira had things to make coffee, she didn't know how.

She never had a reason to learn since she hated coffee. She had tried liking it many times over the years but her coffee always ended up being more sugar than coffee. She didn't ever need to make Sierra coffee because she only liked tea. She even let her sisters make their own coffee when they visited her house. They always suspected that she would poison them with her coffee making talents anyway.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Adira asked Sookie. She and awkward silences weren't friends.

"Sorry. This is just all new to me, you know?" Sookie asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"What is?" Adira asked confused at what the telepath was talking about.

"Talking to someone about dating vampires. I never had that but now you're dating Godric."

"I thought you broke up with Bill?" Adira asked, confused.

"I did but remember when I told you that Eric kissed me?" Sookie asked her.

"Yes. I do remember that," Adira admitted, "What does that have to do with anyth- Ah. You mean Eric. You're dating Eric now."

"Yeah but it's not like it was with Bill. Eric might seem like a hard ass but inside all that he's sweet to me. How is it going with Godric?" Sookie asked, changing the subject.

"Honestly, Sookie, I'm not like you. We're not friends. I might have forgiven you but my privacy is none of your business," Adira said angrily as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Sookie wondered aloud and angry at Adira.

"I remember when you slept with Bill the first time and told everyone at Merlotte's about it and honestly that wasn't smart of you, Sookie," Adira said as she walked to the living room.

"Well I'm sorry that I had sex first time in my life and wanted to tell my friends how wonderful it was," Sookie said, sarcastically.

"I know, Sookie, but you knew the murderer was out there," Adira said, sitting down on a couch.

"I take it you and Godric haven't...?" Sookie asked, sitting down next to her.

"No," Adira finally admitted, "And you and Eric?"

"Yesterday," Sookie told her, looking down to her cup.

"What happened?"

"He came to my house last night talking about something like 'You're in danger, Sookie, so it's better if we didn't see each other in awhile'. I don't know what really happened. I kissed him, we had sex and- I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because...Because maybe he just doesn't want to be with me. What bullshit reason is that I'm in danger? Eric Northman wouldn't just suddenly give up just because I'm in danger. Maybe now that he got what he wanted he would stop caring about me," Sookie told Adira.

"I don't think so, Sookie. I think he's scared like Godric was last night about me. Godric is twice Eric's age and he was really scared for me," Adira admitted and after that she regretted it. She didn't think she should've said that. She knew that Sookie wasn't a thread to Godric but person couldn't be too careful about a guy- no, a vampire they loved.

"What was he scared of?"

"I think you should ask Eric," Adira told the blond sitting next to her.

"Did I tell you that I'm glad you got rid of Bill?" Adira asked, smiling.

"You were? I thought you liked him," Sookie said, confused.

"That was before I knew what a jackass he was," Adira informed her and had a thought that maybe she could become friends with Sookie. She brought her and Godric together, after all.

"What was the sex like?" Adira teased.

"Amazing," Sookie blushed, "I think I'm falling in love with him. Do you love Godric?"

"Yes and he admitted last night that he loves me too," Adira smiled with a stupidly huge smile.

"Then why haven't you had sex with him?" _Yeah why hadn't she?_ What was stopping her?

* * *

 **Another chapter. Do you guys love me or what? :D**

 **Thank you so much kykyxstandler and FlowerChild23 for reviewing last chapter :)**

 **Thoughts about this chapter? I wanted to tell you guys a little what's going on between Eric and Sookie. Eric and Godric were really scared for their loved ones. Eric even tried leaving Sookie but that back fired lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

That night Adira decided that she wasn't going to wait longer to have sex with Godric. She realized that the only reason she had waited so long was that she wasn't so experienced. She had had sex with one man and Godric was two thousand years old. He must've had sex with thousand people, with men and women. Even if he just had a different sex partner in a year... She didn't even want to think about it.

Adira took some lingerie Sierra got her for Christmas from her closet and went to shower. She wanted to look as good as possible for her boyfriend. She wasn't sure she was really good at seducing someone but she hoped what she was wearing would say more than her words

* * *

Godric didn't know what hit him until he opened Adira's bedroom door. Adira had a bad habit of not locking her outside door until she was going to bed, so Godric never had to ring a doorbell. He could just open it and walk in.

Godric's mouth became dry when he saw Adira. She was wearing a wine purple baby doll and amethyst drop necklace. She was wearing red lipstick instead of her as natural as possible makeup.

"Adira..." Godric said, breathlessly and he didn't even need to breath. Adira turned around from the mirror when he said her name.

"Godric," Adira said, smiling at him shyly. Adira walked to him before she even knew she was doing it. Godric took a hold of her waist and brought her closer before kissing her passionately. Godric took a ribber band out of her hair as they kept kissing to get them free.

"I love it when your hair is down," Godric informed her and Adira blushed, "You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," Adira told him and Godric backed her up until she was sitting down in her bed.

"Did you get this for me?" Godric asked her as his hands went from her knee to her thigh.

"No. I got it last Christmas but you're first one to see it on me," Adira admitted as he was looking down at her, hungrily. Adira put her hand in his pocket and took his phone out.

"You better turn this off before Eric needs you again," Adira told Godric since his face basically screamed 'why did you take my phone out?'. Adira didn't think Eric meant to but he was always interrupting them.

"Now where were we?" Godric asked his heart, like he called her, after he did what he was told.

"Your hand was somewhere around here," Adira smirked after putting his hand back to her thigh. She couldn't believe how confident she suddenly was. Godric made her feel like she was the Queen of the world.

"Hmm. I guess you're right," Godric said, smiling before starting to kiss her neck. Adira moaned before taking a hold of his hair and tucking it so she could look into his eyes. They were burning with desire and Adira brought his face to hers. They started kissing passionately again and Adira started removing his jacket.

"Are you sure?" Godric asked after she succeeded to remove his jacket from his body and throw it to the ground.

* * *

 **Do you guys think she'll do it or change her mind? Do you think they'll succeed to have sex without being interrupted by Eric, even if Godric's phone is off? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

This was one of the reasons Adira loved Godric. He didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to to. Godric wanted to make sure that Adira was thousand percent sure about this before making the next move.

"I'm sure," Adira told him after bringing her face just few inches closer to his. Adira started kissing Godric before he could make a move. Godric put his hands on her face as Adira's went to his neck.

"I love you so much," Adira told Godric after removing her lips from his.

"I love you more," Godric said and Adira could see the love in his eyes. Godric didn't usually show his feelings to anyone. He showed them rarely even to Eric and they had been close since he turned him.

"Not possible," Adira said, smiling at him. Adira used her hands to move further away to bed until her head was almost at the head of the bed. They started kissing passionately again when Adira was laying down until Adira felt his hands below her teddy. Godric's hands moved from her stomach to her breasts. Adira moaned at the feeling into hiss mouth and he smiled at her.

"But I do," Godric told her and kissed her before she could protest. Adira moved to sit and took hold of his shirt. Adira really wanted to rip it off but she knew that she didn't have enough strength.

Godric took a hold of the helm of her teddy and started to remove it. Adira lifted her arms up, so he could remove it easily. Adira felt really naked when she noticed that she was only wearing her thongs while Godric still had his jeans on, so she started to remove the buckle of his belt. Adira was distracted by Godric though because he kept kissing her neck in all the right places.

"What's wrong my love," Godric asked her when he saw that she was pouting, before continuing to kiss her neck, throat, lips; anywhere he could think of.

Adira wanted to just enjoy what Godric was doing to her but she was more determent to remove his jeans. She finally succeeded to remove his belt, unbutton them and unzipping his zipper.

"Off," she simply said and Godric removed himself enough from her body to remove his jeans and underwear. She could only stare at him. SHe didn't remember how big- she couldn't even remember her first boyfriend's name right now. Godric was shorter but much bigger down there than he was.

Godric came over Adira and he could've patiently take her panties off but he decided to just rip them out.

"Godric!" Adira laughed and he smiled at her. Adira took a hold of his hair again to bring his lips closer to hers. Adira stroked his arms as they kissed.

"Godric, what are you-" Adira asked after he left her lips and started to kiss her lower and lower to her body. Adira lowered her hands to his head.

"Shh," Godric said before licking her lower lips and Adira started moaning. No one had ever done that to her.

"I need you now," Adira admitted to him before he could continue what he was doing and get her come with his mouth. Adira moved her hands from his head to his shoulders and used them to get him back up.

Godric pushes inside Adira after the tip of his hard on feels the warmth of her body. Soon Adira felt Godric buried inside of her.

* * *

"Eric is coming," Godric informed her many hours later as they were cuddling in her bed.

"Huh?" Adira asked, tired.

"I can feel him coming this way," Godric said and Adira lifted her head from his chest to look at him. "Why would he come _here_? In my house?"

"I don't know," Godric simply said and Adira moved so Godric could get up. He didn't even bother to put something on to cower himself.

* * *

Adira must have fallen asleep because she woke up to Godric putting some of her hair to her ear.

"Adira," Godric said and to Adira he looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Adira asked, sleepily.

"Sookie has been kidnapped. Eric couldn't reach me by mobile and couldn't find me anywhere else, so he came here to inform us. Apparently he had to ask some guy called Lafayette, where you lived."

"What?" Adira asked, shocked and she wasn't so tired anymore.

* * *

 **So how was it? I hope the smut wasn't too bad.**

 **Do you guys think it was a good or bad thing that Adira had turned his phone off? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**No, you guys aren't seeing things I finally updated :D**

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse wasn't sure how long it had been since she was kidnapped. She wasn't even sure how she was still alive. Eric had warned her that someone might come after her because of him but she thought it would be more in the lines of, you know, killing her. Here she was sitting in the ground with her hands tied behind her back.

Eric had informed her about Finn. Sookie's ex-boyfriend had tried to kidnap her and had told her current boyfriend about the vampire being in town.

Finn was still upset about his maker after about thousand years. Sookie knew that Eric used to be a man whore, so she wasn't surprised when she heard that Elizabeth had fallen in love with him. Sookie couldn't blame her since she was in love with the Viking, too.

"How am I still alive?" Sookie finally asked him.

"I can always kill you, if you're complaining," Finn smirked at her.

"Of course, not," Sookie said, clearing her throat. Sookie heard someone walking towards them, so she turned her head a little to see who it was better.

"So, this is her?" A teenage girl with long, brown hair asked Finn, while looking at Sookie.

"I'm the witch," the girl answered, simply.

"A witch? They exist too?" Sookie asked, shocked.

"Tara," Finn snapped at the witch.

"But you're just a child," Sookie told the girl—Tara sadly.

"I'm not a child. I'm sixteen years old," Tara told her, narrowing her eyes at Sookie.

"Is everything ready?" Finn asked Tara.

"What do you take me for?" Tara paused, "Yes, everything is ready."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sookie asked and she could admit that now she was a little scared.

"Nothing. You're just the bait," Finn told her.

"Why me?" Sookie asked and finally tried to get away by trying to get her hands free but it only hurt her more.

"Eric loves you. I call it justice. Besides I wasn't sure how much Godric cares about his girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Godric hasn't fed her his blood or vise versa. If he really cared about her, he would have. Especially with the chance of me kidnapping her," Finn told her, like he was talking to a child.

"Are you going to kill them?" Sookie asked the vampire and she couldn't stop from tears escaping her eyes.

"Of course, I am but I'm going to kill you first in front of them. I loved Elizabeth more than anything and they took her away from me. Now, I'm going to kill you, so Eric can finally feel how I felt all those years ago," Finn explained.

"What about Godric?" Sookie wondered aloud.

"What about him?" Finn asked, angrily.

"How are you going to make him pay? I don't see Adira here."

"I wouldn't worry about her, if I were you," Tara advised her.

* * *

Godric couldn't be upset over Adira shutting his phone down. They were always interrupted by something and he was so focused on Adira that he couldn't have even known if Eric had tried to call on him by their maker and child bond.

Finn had taken Eric's lover to the underground. They followed Eric and Sookie's blood bond and all Godric could think about was that Adira and him have never done that. It wasn't that Godric didn't think about it but it just never felt like the time to talk about it. He would have loved to see the side effects on Adira.

It all happened so fast when they arrived to their destination. Sookie was unconscious and Finn was watching out from the window.

"I don't remember inviting your maker here, Eric. I would've kidnapped his girl too if I had," Finn informed Eric as he kept looking outside.

"That's too bad. Here I am," Godric told him and Finn turned around. Finn had a stake in his hand.

"I guess it's time to end this," Finn said as he ran towards them. He didn't have time to stake either of them when Eric took a hold of him and Godric staked him, easily.

"That was a little too easy," Eric said.

"Finn! NOOOO!" They heard a girl's voice yelling as she ran towards them.

"What did you do? This isn't how it was supposed to go," She yelled at them before saying something in Latina and focusing her powers on Godric. Eric was going to go after the witch but Sookie's voice asking for him turned his focus from the witch to Sookie.

When he turned back to the witch, she was gone.

* * *

 **What do you guys think the witch did?**

 **And I'm sorry I suck at writing fight scenes :(**


	13. Chapter 13

Adira was worried when she still hadn't heard a word from anyone in the next day, so she decided to call Sookie Stackhouse. She knew that the vampires would still be dead to the world so there was no point of even try calling them.

"Adira?" Sookie's tired voice asked her.

"Yes. It's me," Adira replied in a duh voice.

"What is it?"

"I haven't heard from Godric so I was worried about him," Adira asked, biting her nails.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Adira," Sookie informed her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Adira asked, upset, "They went looking for you. To save you."

"I know but I was unconscious most of the time. I just know that I woke up and Eric had left me a letter," Sookie explained her.

"Actually, she mentioned you. I almost forgot!" Sookie told her.

"What did it say about me?" Adira asked, curiously.

"Just that Godric is fine but you shouldn't go looking for him."

"What?" Adira yelled.

 _Like she would listen to Eric Northman._

* * *

Maybe Adira should have listened to Eric but how was she supposed to know that Godric was cursed? It's not like Eric warned her in Sookie's letter _why_ she shouldn't look for Godric. In what world, could Godric ever be _dangerous_ , least of all to her?

Adira drove like crazy to the Fangtasia so she could be there before it opened and there Godric was just sitting in a chair, looking bored. She couldn't see Eric, Pam or any other employers around.

"Godric!" Adira yelled, running towards Godric. He stood up quickly, showing his fangs and it looked like he was smelling her.

"You smell like me," he stated, looking her up and down.

"It's not like I had time to shower. I was too worried about you, even more so when I didn't hear about you."

"Are you one of these… _fangbangers_ my child mentioned?" Godric asked.

"Absolutely not!" Adira yelled, outraged.

"I guess you're not. I know I can smell that we have had sex but I can't see any fang marks on you," Godric said. Adira didn't know if he was talking to her, or himself.

"Godric…" Adira said because really, she didn't know what to say to that. It was like Godric didn't know who she was.

"What are you to me, human?" Godric asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm—" Adira started but she didn't really know how to talk at the moment.

"You can't be that important to me," Godric said, walking closer to Adira until they were nose to nose, "because if you were, I would have given my blood to you. Especially now that Eric tells me that Finn was here."

"I-I-"Adira murmured.

"Maybe you were only a fuck. Hmm?" Godric questioned as he touched her from her cheek to her hair to her neck.

"Godric. Why are you saying these things to me?" Adira asked him and let a tear to escape from her eyes.

"Have I really changed that much?" Godric questioned her, "My child told me that I was different with my memory but I didn't really believe him."

"How could I when he claimed that I had _feelings_ for a human," he scoffed like it was unthinkable.

"W-would that be so horrible?" Adira asked carefully.

"Yes," Godric stated, "I thought I taught him better. Vampires do not have feelings and humans only exist to feed us. Imagine my surprise when he carried that blonde human, that smelled _wonderful,_ to her home instead of feeding of her."

"You don't smell that bad either," Godric told her, moving his nose up and down her neck and smelling it. Adira didn't like how this Godric described—anything really, he was describing while talking to her. Adira didn't like when amnesia Godric complimented Sookie's smell but she didn't like it when he did hers either.

"Adira, what are you doing here?" Eric asked just as Godric was going to bite her. She wouldn't have guessed that one day she would be glad to have Eric interrupting them.

Buffy, the vampire slayer was Adira's favorite show but that didn't mean she wanted to live it. She didn't even ship Buffy and Angel together and here she was with her own Angelus. Her Angelus just didn't remember her but it didn't mean that he wouldn't kill her or at least bite her in a heartbeat.

* * *

 **Finally a new chapter! Thoughts?**

 **I'm so writing as I go so I have no idea how this is going to end up lol**

 **I hope you guys are still enjoying this crazy ride. Your reviews fuel the muse :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crystal Moon Magic:** About 500 years?

 **galwidanatitud:** I know. It's painful to write :(

 **kykyxstandler:** I can't tell you how much your review made me smile. Thank you so much 3 And Don't worry I hate sad endings so I never write them. All my stories have HEA.

* * *

Adira was laying in her bed, like she had since she saw Godric few days ago, when Alice came in. Adira hadn't moved even when Sierra came knocking on her door.

"Adira, what's going on?" Alice asked her little sister, worriedly. Adira and Alice came along well but neither of them really enjoyed being around Alexander. Alice was ten years and Alexander eight years older than Adira but both Adira and Alice avoided Alexander when they could. It wasn't like they hated Alexander but she was 'the perfect daughter' and made her sisters feel like they weren't good enough.

"What are you doing here?" Adira asked her and pulled her covers over her head.

"Sierra came to see me. She and for some reason—Sookie Stackhouse are worried about you," Alice told her.

"Sookie fucking Stackhouse can drop dead!" Adira yelled.

"Adira!" Alice yelled shocked, "Did I just hear you swear?"

"Maybe," she murmured. Alice pulled her covers from her head.

"Really what's going on?"

"You know the usual; a girl falls in love with a vampire, the said vampire goes to save his child's girlfriend and loses his memory. So not does only said vampire not know me but calls me a fangbanger before trying to bite me," Adira tells her sister in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, Adira. What does Sookie Stackhouse have to do with this?"

"She's the one Godric went to save. Now Eric has her back but what about me? Once again, I have nothing," Adira said, crying.

"Don't say that," Alice said, hugging her, "Maybe he will get his memory back."

"Maybe," Adira said, uncertainly before hugging her sister tighter.

* * *

"Why haven't we opened yet?" Pam asked, walking to her maker. That's when she noticed all the dead bodies in the floor.

"What happened?" Pam wondered aloud, "You can't just eat all the waitresses, Eric."

"I was hungry," Godric told her, simply as he sucked blood from a heart.

"Clean this up, Pamela," Eric told her.

"Who was she again?" Godric questioned, after throwing the heart he was sucking to the floor.

"My child," Eric told him.

"Really?" Godric asked, scowling.

"Yes, master."

"But she's so—ordinary," Godric said, staring at Pam while she was cleaning after his food.

"Godric—"Eric started. He couldn't believe what Godric was saying. Godric had been happy, exited even, when Eric turned Pamela back in 1905. Godric had always enjoyed Pamela's company.

"She looks pretty old in human years. How old was she when you made her?"

"She was in her thirties, I think," Eric told him.

"Why was she so upset to see the bodies? She doesn't like to kill?" Godric asked, confused.

"It's not that, master. Things are just very different from what you remember," Eric informed him.

"That's what you keep saying, my child. Can you finally tell me what's the deal with that young woman you stopped me from feeding off?"

"Adira? You loved her deeply before your memory loss," Eric told her.

"Love? I'd never be that weak," Godric said, letting his fangs fall, "You shouldn't be that weak either, Erik. I saw the way you looked and acted with that girl after my memory loss."

"Love is not a weakness. You taught me that."

"I also taught you that feelings are beneath us. I'm starting to hate my future self. He sounds weak and he made _you_ weak," Godric said before he left with vampire speed. Not so long ago all Eric wished was to have ruthless Godric back—now he missed current time Godric and he hoped to have him back soon.

"Pamela!" Eric yelled.

"Yes, Eric?" Pam asked.

"We have a witch to look for," Eric informed her.

* * *

 **Sorry no Adira/Godric (I guess I should invent a ship name for them xdd) but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Godric is being pretty mean to Eric :D:D:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**kykyxstandler:** I wonder when/how he will get them back too but you'll see in this chapter that he isn't so memory free like he claims.

 **Alexa G. Salvatore:** You begged so here it is. You welcome ;)

 **Saskia D. Fox:** I'm happy you're enjoying my Godric even without his memories. Sorry Adira/Godric (Adiric? Godra?) only kinda interacting in this chapter.

 **Fanficqueen306:** Let's hope Godric isn't suicidal when he gets them back. *Evil laugh*

* * *

Godric didn't know what was going on with him but he (kind of at least) felt bad for what he said about Pam. It wasn't like him to feel bad about anything and he didn't want to change it either. The vampire didn't like the flashes he sometimes got while he was dead to the world; like that girl called Adira smiling and how it made him feel all tingly inside. He enjoyed fucking and biting humans, no matter if they were males or females, but to _feel_ for them—that wasn't right.

Godric just kept running and before he knew it he was in front of Adira's house. She could smell her with someone else inside. A woman with long, blond hair opened the door and turned to Adira.

"Are you sure you will be alright now?" She asked unsurely.

"I'm fine, Alice," Adira fake smiled, "I mean as much as I can and hey! You got me out of bed and to eat something else than convenience food."

"I wouldn't call subway sandwich much healthier. I could stay, you know?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Alice. I'm fine, so just go. Your boyfriend is waiting for you," Adira assured her. Alice turned to look to the other way where her boyfriend was waiting for her.

"How about we will make him made you some homemade meal for later? I'd do it but you know I can't cook to save a life," Alice suggested, "Unless you want me to burn your kitchen."

"Alice," Adira said hitting her head to the door in frustration.

"I'm going. I'm going. But promise to call me if you need anything," Alice told her, "I don't care if it's middle of night and you need a hug."

Adira knew she would make her boyfriend drive to her house no matter what was going on. Alice would drive herself but she didn't have a driver licence.

"I promise. You don't need to worry so much, sister. It's not like anyone died. My boyfriend just lost his memory and doesn't want to be with me," Adira said looking at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world

"Adira…" Alice started and Adira looked into her eyes instead of her shoes.

"Just go already," Adira sighted.

"Just remember that I love you," Alice hugged her.

"I love you too, sis," Adira hugged her back tightly.

Godric watched as Adira's sister ran to the car and kissed some guy with black hair. He couldn't decide which he wanted more to kill this girl who made him feel for something or have answers on who she was to him. Would she and Eric have the same story or would one of them be lying? Would Eric lie to him to keep that girl with a really weird name safe?

Could it really be that Eric was in love? Was he before his memory loss?

Godric didn't know anymore. He had lost too many years of his life. The vampire didn't want to feel emotions but maybe he shouldn't kill this woman either. He now knew where she lived, so if he changed his mind, he could always come back.

"Is someone there?" Adira yelled by the door. Godric decided not to show himself and the girl just closed the door.

Godric decided not to waste another thought on the girl and flied back to his child.

* * *

"Haloo?" Adira was just so tired, so she didn't look who was calling before answering. She just assumed that it would be Sierra. She knew that her friend was worried about her because she hadn't opened her door or answered her calls or text messages.

"Adira, thank God you answered. I was afraid you were still upset with me," Sookie's voice informed her. Her voice made Adira want to hit something.

"Sookie," Adira said her name unpleasantly, "Just leave me alone already. I haven't answered your calls for a reason."

"Don't be like that, Adira," Sookie whined—at least it sounded like whining to Adira's ears, "It's not my fault Godric lost his memory. You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Can't I though?" Adira wondered aloud, "I can do whatever I want."

"Of course you can, honey but—" Sookie started.

"But everything is about you, right?" Adira questioned as she walked to the kitchen, holding her phone in her left hand.

"Of course, not. You must know that I'd do anything if I could to give Godric his memory back," Sookie said, sadly.

"But you can't," Adira informed her before opening her fridge and taking a soda from there. She really wished she drank alcohol now.

"I just want your forgiveness," Sookie begged.

"But you can't have it. Days of taking Adira for granted is over. I'm sick of you taking advertence of my kindness. I should never have forgiven you for leaving me _alone_ with vampires I had never met," Adira informed Sookie and closed the fridge door, "And now because of you I've lost Godric. Did you even listen to Eric when he told you to be careful?"

"I know I should've but Sam needed me to—"

"So, that's a no. I lost Godric because you thought you knew better than a 1000- years old vampire," Adira said, angrily.

"Just listen—" Sookie started but Adira just hang up before she put her phone down to the table and took sip of her drink.

* * *

 **You're not dreaming I updated, twice in a week ;)**

 **So thoughts about this chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This chapter might make you want to kill me**

* * *

Finding the witch was harder than Eric would have thought but finally after few months he found her. He just wasn't so sure of Godric's response. Godric was hard against on getting his memories back because he didn't want to be weak again but Eric could see the change in his maker. Godric just didn't want to believe any of them.

Godric still dreamed about Adira unknown to Eric but he wasn't ready to admit anything.

"What are you going to do?" Pam asked him.

"I'm going to fix things. Maybe then Adira might even forgive Sookie," Eric sighted.

"Adira is mad at her?" Pam asked, bored.

"Yes, and Sookie—"

"Will get over it," Adira said, walking into Eric's office. The last time she had been there, she had met Godric. She was so mad at Sookie bac then but forgave her like she always did with everyone but loosing Godric was too painful ever forgive.

"She knew what she was doing, like she always does. She just doesn't care about anyone but herself and her family. She wants to be independent so much that she sometimes forgets that hearing people's thoughts doesn't make her smart."

"What do you have there?" Pam asked her instead of neither her or Eric responding to what Adira said to them about her maker's little girlfriend.

"These?" Adira asked, holding a little box with things, "It's just some things Godric left my house. They were making me upset and it didn't feel right to burn them. I thought that maybe you would like them or maybe if Godric ever gets his memories back he could think about me when he seems them."

Adira walked closer to Eric's desk and put it down. It didn't have much stuff, just few books and normal things like that.

"I don't think he would like anything from me as long as he's like he is now," Adira said.

"Maybe you should give them to him yourself," Eric suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Adira admitted. She had known better than try to connect with Godric but she still had tried after she was done being depressed. It hadn't worked out that well, for her. She had tried and tried, even though every time it hurt until she had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Adira didn't think Godric or any of the vampires knew that she came to Fangtasia that day. She didn't think Eric would've been that cruel since he kept asking her to come over and over again. She could still see Godric and a woman much more beautiful than her kissing and groping. She didn't even need to think about what happened later that night.

But it wasn't like she could have made a scene. Godric wasn't hers. Not anymore. Godric couldn't remember her while she was still mourning their relationship. It didn't even last that long but Godric was the only man she had ever loved. Adira might be selfish but she could deal with Godric killing people but not being _with_ them.

"He will get his memories back, Adira. Don't worry," Eric told her.

"Who knows when? I'm tired of waiting for some miracle that he remembers who he is and suddenly he comes by my door and tells me how much he loves me," Adira said, calmly. Too calmly.

"It has only been few months. Is my maker worth that little to you?" Eric asked, getting angry.

"No, but he's happy now. He doesn't want to remember me, Eric. He might even be happy if I died," Adira told him, sadly.

"What's this?" Pam asked, holding a letter that Adira had left to the box.

"It's a letter for Godric when he gets his memories back," Adira told them.

"So, you came to say goodbye?" Eric asked, bitterly. He was so close to getting Godric back and now Adira decided that she was done?

"Yes. It's better for everyone," Adira told him.

"You mean you? It's easier for you," Eric said.

"What should I do then, Godric?" Adira asked, throwing her hands in the air, "Wait dor him and be miserable until it kills me while he—he gets to be happy. We don't even know when he gets them back. I might even be an old lady by then. Would you wish that fate for Sookie if it was you that lost his memories?"

"No. I would not," Eric sighted.

"Goodbye," Adira whispered, kissed his cheek and left their lives.

* * *

 **N/A: Sorry guys my internship has taken all my energy so I haven't felt like opening my computer much**


	17. Chapter 17

"I did it. I can't believe I actually did it," Adira told her best friend. She had called her immediately after coming home from Fangtasia.

"You did? You actually broke up with Godric?" Sierra asked, shocked. She didn't think Adira would actually do it, even after weeks and weeks of telling her to do it.

"Well, I wouldn't call it breaking up but I let go of him," Adira explained.

"How did he take it? Was he shocked, indifferent or what?" Sierra asked, curiously.

"I didn't really speak with him," Adira admitted, looking down at her feet.

"What?" Sierra asked, almost yelling. It still broke Sierra's heart how badly Godric hurt her best friend, was still hurting her. She didn't officially really meet him but she remembered how happy Adira was when they were together.

"I went there, gave Godric's box to Eric, talked a little and left. That's it," Adira explained.

"How is that letting go of him, sweetie?" Sierra asked, worried, "I know how much you loved him—still love him but it's not healthy to wait for him."

"I know, S. I know that perfectly well. I could be an old lady when he gets his memories back, which is why I left him a letter on that fucking box," Adira yelled.

"A letter? I'm sorry. You know that I'm just worried about you. Even the kids are worried about you. They can feel that you aren't hundred percent okay."

"I know you mean well but I didn't talk your ear out when Oliver kept cheating on you but you kept going back to him, did I? I was trying to be understanding and now I would need a little of that understanding too. But, yes, I left him a letter so he wouldn't blame himself when he gets his memories back," Adira explained.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be sad forever," Sierra said, sighting.

"I won't be. It's just going to take small steps to be even close to content. I knew I had to let go of him but that doesn't mean I need to be happy about it," Adira told her.

"I'm not being a good friend, am I? How are you?" Sierra asked, worried.

"I cried like a baby in the parking lot before driving home. I might cry even more when we end this call," Adira admitted.

"What would you say if I'd come by? Maybe bring some ice cream, chocolate and chips with me? We can watch one of those stupid shows of yours?"

"Really? I would love that," Adira said, letting a tear go. She couldn't believe how amazing her best friend is.

"We can even watch that vampire show with a vampire falling in love with a vampire slayer. You've tried making me watch it for years but I never would because it has bad acting."

"Not that one!" Adira yelled. She still couldn't watch it and not think about Godric. It was sad because she loved Spuffy and saw them all the time in her timeline on Twitter.

"What? Why?" Sierra wondered aloud.

"It's too close to my life at the moment. Maybe we could watch Charmed?"

"Deal. I remember when we used to watch it as kids," Sierra smiled to the phone, "I will go to grocery store to buy some junk food and come by after it."

"Thank you," Adira said, quietly before ending the call.

* * *

" I won't tell you where she is," the witch with long and curly blonde hair in front of Eric told him.

"You will," Eric said. Before Adira visited his club earlier, he had found out what coven the witch that cursed Godric was from but she wasn't there. Instead one female and one male witch stood in front of him.

"I wouldn't count on that, vampire. Tara is our best friend. Why would we help you?" A guy with short, black hair asked the Viking.

"Pam!" Eric yelled, smirking at the witches and Pam came to the room tracking someone behind her by a hand.

"Logan!" Black haired witch yelled from the floor.

"No, Max. You can't!" The other witch panicked.

"They have Logan. What do you expect me to do, Camille? Let them kill him just because Tara felt like she owned something to that vampire? I love her as much you do. I really do but I won't pay for her mistakes," Max explained her.

"Finn saved her. We're supposed to be family after vampires killed our families, Max. You can't do—" Camille complained but got interrupted when Eric took a hold of her neck.

"I got tired of your voice. Tell me where she is right now, _Max,_ or we will kill both your lover and friend," Eric threatened.

"She's hiding in our local high school," Max informed Eric, defeated.

"How could you do that? Tara has always been there for us and now when she needs us the most…?" Camille asked outraged after Eric suddenly let go of her neck.

"Just shut up. You would do the same if it were your boyfriend that were in danger," Max said.

"I don't have a boyfriend, so no fear with that. Maybe you're just too weak to fight."

"Or maybe you're too obsessed with that werewolf to get a boyfriend. Just get over the fact that Nicholas is in love with Anna," Max told her, ignoring the vampires still in the room.

"Take that back!" Camille yelled.

"Can we kill them now?" Pam sighted.

"No," Eric said, turning around.

"Why not?" Pam asked sounding bored.

"Because I say so," Eric said, still walking away from two fighting witches.

"Don't tell me this is about Sookie again. I'm sick of her ruining my fun."

* * *

 **N/A: Don't worry there will be happy ending :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Tara was surprised when she saw that her friend, Camille was calling her. They didn't all each other much these days because Tara was a little paranoid that the vampires could find her by her phone calls.

"Cami," Tara smiled when she answered her phone. Usually people owned some new model of iphone but Tara never had enough money to get one, so she just had Sony Xperia z3. It was a good phone but it's camera was terrible.

"What is it? Is Nicolas ignoring you again? I still think you're too good for him. I mean no matter how many times I tell you that he's only using you for your powers—"

"Tara!" Camille yelled panicked.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Is Max hurt?" Tara asked worriedly.

"He knows. Max told him where you are," Camille told her best friend.

"Why would he do that?" Tara cried, "He's going to kill me. How long do I have?" Tara asked.

"He was more worried about his stupid boy—" Camille started explaining but before Tara could hear everything her friend tried to tell her, she felt a hand in her throat and saw Eric destroying her phone.

"Pl-please don't kill me," Tara pleaded.

"You cursed my maker," Eric spit, squeezing her throat tighter.

"I-It was supposed to be you," Tara barely got out.

"What do you think Pamela, should we torture her or just kill her?" Eric smirked.

"Your maker would still be cursed," Tara told them, trying to get Eric's hands out of her throat.

"But it would make us feel so much better," Pam said, licking her lips.

Tara tried to lift her hand and do some kind of spell against the vampires but Eric saw what she was going to do and broke her wrist. Tara yelled in pain and Eric let go of her, which make Tara hurt her backbone.

"I-I can undo the spell if you promise to not kill me," Tara pleaded.

"Do it and I'll consider it," Eric replied. Tara was in so much pain that she didn't notice Eric smirking at his child. She should've seen her death coming though after everything she put their bloodline through.

* * *

Godric was fucking and biting from a man this time when he got his memories back.

"Oh my God," Godric said as he removed his fangs and body from the man. He remembered _everything_. He always thought that remembering all the bad things he did in the past was bad but it wasn't as bad as he felt now.

"Adira," he whispered and ran to the love of his life with vampire speed. The nameless man was left confused and naked where he left him, forgotten.

* * *

"Eric!" Sookie yelled when she saw Eric. His clothes were covered with blood.

"Sookie. What are you doing here?" Eric wondered aloud. They hadn't agreed to meet at Fangtasia tonight.

"I was worried about you. I haven't heard of you for few nights. What happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"I had a witch to kill," Eric told her without any emotion.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled in shock, "You can't just kill everyone—"

"She cursed Godric. What did you expect me to do? Give her over the authorities?" Eric asked, sarcastically.

"Yes," Sookie told him like it was obvious, "She was still human. Did she even attack you guys?"

"Did you forget why Godric was even doing there?" Eric asked angrily.

"Yes but you must understand—" Sookie started saying.

"I'm a vampire, Sookie! I can't just stop killing every single person only because you don't like it," Eric said angrily. He was getting annoyed with Sookie.

"I can't be with someone that—"

"I already stopped myself killing two people for you, Sookie but I can't change who or what I am," Eric explained her.

"I'm being a bitch, aren't I? I'm sorry, Eric. Of course you don't need to change yourself. I knew what I got myself into when we started dating. It doesn't mean I like it when you kill people, though."

* * *

"Could you get that?" Godric heard his love telling someone. He really hoped he wasn't too late. The vampire was afraid that Adira had finally moved on—from him.

"Do I know you?" Unknown girl asked him after opening the door.

"Who is it?" Adira yelled from somewhere in the house, "You're missing the chamed ones finding their powers."

"I don't know. Some guy," the unknown girl yelled.

"Godric," Adira said breathlessly after pausing the show and walking to the door.

* * *

 **N/A: Thoughts?**

 **Unfortunately drama isn't over but at least Godric has his memories back.**

 **I just realized that I started this story in July 8 last year so I'll try my best to add the epilogue by then in the honor of that.**


	19. Chapter 19

Adira couldn't believe her eyes. Godric was actually standing in front of her.

"Adira?" Sierra asked her but it sounded like she was under water instead of standing next to Adira.

"What are you doing here?" Adira gulped.

"I wanted to talk to you," Godric told her.

"I don't think so, buddy," Sierra interrupted while her friend was staring at the vampire with longing. Adira was trying to hide her reaction by crossing her arms but even an idiot could see that she still missed Godric.

"I'm sorry?" Godric asked the unknown woman.

"I think you have done enough, don't you?"

"Sierra. It's okay. I'll talk to him," Adira murmured.

"You can't be serious? He might attack you," Sierra said, worriedly.

"I'd never hurt Adira," Godric assured her.

"Go back inside, Sierra. I need to do this," Adira told her friend, putting a comforting hand to her friend's arm.

"Fine. I'll give you ten minutes," Sierra said before turning around and walking back inside.

"I'm guessing you got your memories back," Adira murmured after shutting the door behind her.

"Yes," Godric told her, walking behind her as she walked towards her steps.

"I don't really know what you want me to say," Adira admitted, sitting down to the stairs.

"You don't have to say anything," Godric told her, "I just needed to apologize—"

"For what? Not caring for your own safety? Losing your memory? Wanting to kill me? Thinking of me as a fangbanger? Or maybe about having sex with other people while I still had hope for us?"

"Adira—" Godric let a bloody tear to escape from his eye, "I can't imagine how hurt you've must have been but you know I'd do anything to take it back.

"But you can't. And truth to be told I can't forgive and forget about it either," Adira admitted, "I know it wasn't _you._ It was past you but you _really_ hurt me."

"I deeply regret hurting you, my _heart,"_ Godric said, crying. He could feel it. He was going to lose her.

"I just can't do this right now. This is why I left your things with Eric. Seeing you, talking to you is just too painful," Adira admitted before getting up and starting to walk away from Godric.

"You left my things?" Godric had no idea what she was talking about.

"I brought all the things you left here to Eric," Adira turned around long enough to answer Godric before turning around again and walked inside her house.

"I don't blame you for giving up on me after everything I did to you," Godric whispered to the closed door before flying away.

* * *

Godric was standing in a roof when he felt more than saw Eric.

"Two thousand years is enough," Godric told his child.

"I can't accept this. What is this about?" Eric wondered aloud.

"You know I wanted to meet the sun before I met Adira," Godric informed him, "I thought that us being here wasn't right but then she showed me how much brighter my life could be with her in it."

"I can keep you alive by force if I have to," Eric yelled at him.

"Even if you could why would you be so cruel?" Godric wondered aloud.

"Why would you be so cruel to Adira? You claim you love her and that she changed you but now you have your memories back and what are you doing? You're going to leave this word. Did you even say goodbye to her?"

"It's better for her. She can have her normal life back and I'm hoping you would compel me away from her memories," Godric admitted.

"You can't do this," Eric pleaded in Swedish.

"I lost everything with Adira," Godric told the younger vampire.

"You still have me and you haven't even tried with Adira. I can't believe I'm saying this but Adira stood by you for months and you, Master, are giving up after a day?" Eric asked aloud.

"It's better for her. I know she's moving on. She told me she gave my things to you," Godric said sadly.

"Please. Please. Please," Eric started crying in Swedish.

"Maybe it was my destiny to fall for her. Maybe we were only supposed to fall for each other so I could save your human," Godric wondered aloud.

"Don't be stupid," Eric told his maker, "What Sookie and I feel for each other is nothing like what you and Adira feel for each other."

"What do you mean, min son?" Godric asked worriedly.

"You forget that I saw how Adira suffered when you had no memory and now I see how you're suffering for her—but if it was me and Sookie…"

"What?"

"You know I feel—disturbingly human with Sookie but after watching you two I don't think it's love," Eric admitted, "more importantly I don't think she loves me either."

Godric wanted to get mad at him because he had lost everything to save Sookie Stackhouse but he couldn't regret saving someone. There had been too much blood shred from his hands.

"It doesn't matter. Let me go," Godric told him.

"Then you don't care that I'll tear this letter," Eric told him, taking it out of his jacket.

"Why would I care?" Godric asked but then he smelled it. The letter smelled like Adira.

"If it matter's that litt—" Eric told him but stop talking when Godric took the envelope from his hands.

* * *

 **N/A: So Godric wanted to meet the sun but what do you guys think will happen next since he now has Adira's letter? And do you guys think Sooric will break up?**


	20. Chapter 20

Part of Adira just wanted to pause the show and ran after Godric but she knew that she couldn't do that. Her favorite Halliwell sister hadn't even appeared yet but she would've preferred rather focus on the show than keep thinking about the vampire, who broke her heart.

"I know Paige doesn't appear until the fourth season but usually you still love the first seasons," Sierra stated.

"I just keep thinking about Godric," Adira admitted.

"Well, stop it," Sierra told her.

"What?" Adira asked, turning her focus from the show to Sierra.

"All you ever talk about these days is Godric, Godric and Godric. You even blame Sookie for everything he did even though you should blame _him._ It's not Sookie's fault what happened to him, it's his own fault," Sierra told her, angrily.

"What are you saying? That I should forgive her and just blame Godric for—what? Wanting to save the love of his child's life?" Adira asked, hurt.

"What I am saying that while you were crying over him and not talking to me, I actually started talking and hanging out with her. She's not that bad," Sierra told her, after pausing the show.

"You what?" Adira asked, angrily.

"And right now, I like her more than the new you," Sierra admitted.

"You mean the me that just talked about books and television shows—the me that never could say no to anyone?" Adira yelled at her friend.

"Exactly! You used to listen to me. I have problems too, you know? Sookie listens to me and—"

"And I don't. That's what you're trying to say, right? Well go talk to her and get the hell out of my house," Adira told her, scarily calm.

"I will," Sierra told her, narrowing her eyes.

"Wait, Sierra. I'm sorry," Adira yelled to her back but Sierra just showed her middle finger at her. Adira didn't know what got into her but she couldn't stand the possibility of losing her best friend to Sookie Stackhouse of all people.

* * *

Godric took a hold of the letter Eric gave him and started reading it.

 _Dear, Godric_ ,

 _If you're reading this, you've finally either gotten your memories back or Eric didn't listen to me when I told him not to give this letter to you before you remember me. I miss you more than I can express with words_. _I don't know how long has it been for you but I hope you'll be happy again, even if it's without me. But I know that I can't keep waiting for you. I'll always love you but just seeing you and knowing that you don't care for me—hurts. To make this easier to you, and me, I'm going to leave you alone from now on. I do hope we'll see each other again. I will always love you_.

- _Adira_

Godric turned the letter, checking that it was the end of it.

"She still loves me," Godric smiled and let a bloody tear to escape, "she still loves me."

"Of course, she loves you. So…?"

"I'm not going to give up. I'm going to get her back," Godric swore. Godric was too focused on Adira's letter to notice Eric smirking at him.

"Good," Eric said.

"Did she leave anything else?" Godric wondered at loud.

"Yes. Some of your things like clothes, books… I guess normal stuff like that," Eric told him.

"Books?" Godric turned to look at his child.

"Something called a court of thornes and roses and a court of mist and fury," Eric informed him and was surprised when Godric smiled.

"She loves those books. She was waiting for the next book to arrive when we were together."

"If she loved them so much why did she give them to you?" Eric asked, confused.

"She bought me my own copies and made me read them," Godric laughed, "Well, I was curious about this Rhys guy that according to her was 'goals' and she bought me my own copies and told me that I better read them."

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _I got you something," Adira told me._

" _You got me something?" I asked, moving her hair out of my way to behind her shoulder._

" _Yes," she smiled as I started to kiss her from her neck to behind her ear._

" _And what did you get me? More of those delicious kisses of yours?" Godric asked before moving from her neck to her collarbone._

" _Stop distracting me," Adira said, laughing as she bushed Godric away from her. She moved away from his lap._

" _I'll be right back," she told him after kissing his cheek._

" _If you're not back in five minutes I'll come looking for you," Godric yelled at Adira ran to her room._

" _Promises, promises," Godric heard from her room and few minutes later she came back with a paperback._

" _What's this?" Godric wondered at loud after she gave it to him._

" _Look inside, silly," Adira told him and sat down next to him in the couch._

" _Your books?" Godric asked confused._

" _You wanted to read them," Adira reminded him, "so I bought you your own copies. You better read them, vampire. Money doesn't grow in the trees, you know?"_

" _I promise to read them," Godric promised._

" _Really?"_

" _You gave them. I'll always appreciate anything you give me," Godric told her._

* * *

 **A/N: There's one more chapter after this one and then it's over. I'll try to add it by sunday since I'm leaving for two weeks on Monday and you guys have been patient enough.**

 **Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

Adira opened her door when she heard someone knocking it. She would've expected anyone but who was behind it.

"Godric," Adira said shocked. She thought that he would've leaved her alone for a while after their talk last night but instead he was standing in front of her, with chocolate. She still wasn't over her fight with her best friend and now Godric was in front of her, messing with her head even more.

"I brought you chocolate," Godric said, smiling at her cutely and Adira's heart skipped a beat.

"No flowers?" Adira asked him, crossing her arms.

"You don't like flowers. You think they are over rated," Godric said, cockily since he knew her so well.

"Thanks. Now you can go," Adira told him after she took the chocolate out of his hands.

Godric just wanted to take a hold of her hand and bring her close to his body. He wanted to hold her heart close to his and keep her in his arms. But he didn't do any of that because he knew that she would hit him with all of her strength and hurt herself.

"You look beautiful," Godric told her, looking at her in her blue flower dress with a black belt.

"Goodbye," Adira told him, narrowing her eyes and trying to shut the door between them but Godric but his hand to the door, preventing her from doing that.

"What do you want?" Adira sighted.

"You. I want you and I want to apologize," Godric admitted, taking a hold of her hand and put it on his unbeating heart.

"Come inside," Adira sighted when she noticed that her neighbors were starting to stare at them. Godric didn't let go of her hand, so she had to walk inside her house with her hand still under his on his chest.

Godric closed the door behind him. It was painful not to keep touching Adira everywhere and her dress wasn't helping things. Godric could see that she wasn't wearing a bra as she walked in front of him.

"Can I have my hand back?" Adira asked, looking at their hands.

"Not yet. I've missed your touch, my heart," Godric informed her.

"Why are you doing this?" Adira asked, letting a tear escape from her eye.

"Because I love you and I can't let you go," Godric told her.

"Well, it didn't look like that last night," Adira cried out, pulling her hand out of his.

"I know. I know. I should've fought for you but I thought you had moved on from me before I read your letter," Godric admitted, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Why would you think that?" Adira asked him, turning away from him to sit down to the couch.

"Getting my memories back—was strange. At the same time, it had only been few hours since I was in your arms and I remembered everything I put you through. It sounded like you were over me so I wanted to do the thing I wanted to do before I met you," Godric explained to the love of his life, in his knees in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Adira asked, liking the feel of his hand on her bare knee.

"I was going to kill myself before we met, Adira" Godric admitted.

"Godric," Adira said, crying now.

"Y-you can't," she murmured.

"I won't don't worry," Godric promised, "even if you never forgive me. I won't as long as you live. I know it was selfish of me."

"I have lived for 2000 years but I have never loved anyone as I love you," Godric told her as he took a hold of her face between his hands, "so I need you to know that I would've never hurt you the way I did if I had remembered you."

"I know," Adira smiled sadly.

"I love you too," Adira said and leaned to give him a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'll learn your forgiveness if you give me a change, Adira," Godric told her, taking a hold of her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Damn you, Godric," Adira murmured before pulling him from his knees to on top of her so she could kiss her vampire.

"It's not legal us to marry yet but if you give me your permission I'd like to bond with you," he told her.

"What's a bond?" Adira asked, taking a hold of his hair, behind his neck.

"A blood bond would link us so we would be able to feel each other's feelings. I'd be able to feel if you were on danger," Godric informed her, "I also hope that one day you'd marry me the vampire way."

"You want to marry me?" Adira asked shocked.

"Very much," He told her and Adira pulled him from his hair to kiss him.

"I'd love to bond with you and maybe _one day_ I'll even marry you," Adira teased him and left out a laugh.

Godric kissed his future bonded with passion and took a hold of her legs to move her in her bedroom.

"Where are, you taking me?" Adira wondered aloud, taking her lips out of his for a minute.

"To make love to you and show you who you belonged to," Godric said, determined, "You've made me incredibly happy and I'm going to show it to you."

Adira nibbled his lips with her teeth as he walked inside her room with her in his arms. Godric closed the door behind them before throbbing her to a bed and attacking her body with his lips. Adira wanted desperately to touch him but he was keeping her hands captive in his.

"I love you," Adira moaned.

"I love you too, my heart."

"I'm glad it's finally over and I can have you in my arms again, even if you don't let me touch you yet," Adira joked.

"For us, Adira, this is only the beginning," Godric told her, biting her neck with his blunt teeth.

* * *

 **N/A: And now it's over *crying***

 **Thank you for staying with me even though I was the worst w/updating *hugging at everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed***

 **So thoughts?**


	22. sequel

I started a sequel to Brighter Now. It's Eric/OC but Adira and Godric are side characters.


End file.
